A Love Like This
by Netravati
Summary: Challenging Amon to a duel, Avatar Korra got more than she would have expected that night which will led to a very strange and complicated relationship.


At the base of Avatar Aang's statue Korra stood there with her hair being blown by the wind.

Climbing to the top of the statue the young Avatar waited patiently for Amon to beat him down.

Looking up at the night sky, the brunette thought. _'Why was I so stupid to allow myself to be tricked by Tarrlock into duelling Amon.' _

Korra yawn softly and talked to herself. "Guess you're a no-show Amon. Who's scared now?" She stand up and walked away while stretching.

As Korra walked past the base of the statue, a bola is thrown at her feet and Korra is dragged into the base of the statue. As soon as she reached the centre, she finds herself surrounded by a circle of twenty-one chi blockers. She quickly spin and bend fire around her in an attempt to defend herself, but she is quickly overwhelmed as two whips entangle her hands from both sides, preventing her to move away, she uses her legs to kick some fire and earth around, but she is ultimately hit in the back by several punches from multiple chi blockers.

Korra lie down on the ground with several chi blockers behind her. Two Equalists take her by the arms and force her to sit on her knees before tying her legs. The brunette looked up and noticed Amon entering the area.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar." The Equalist leader stated.

Korra is frightened as Amon reached out his hand in order to touch her face; she turns her face away. Amon bend his wrist so his hand is now with his palm facing upwards as he grabbed Korra by her chin and forced her to look at him. Korra looked at him full of fear.

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away you're bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr."

"Let me go and fight me like a man." Korra looked at him with anger.

"Soon Avatar. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise," Her expression changes back to fear. "but I assure you, I have a plan. And I'm saving you for last, then you'll get your duel, and I will destroy you."

"If you didn't have your Equalist groupies then I could beat you down like the weakling you are." Korra became angry.

"Really now?" He chuckled. "Men leave us alone. Guard the door for a till I come out."

"Yes sir." The Lieutenant replied.

The group of Equalist minus Amon departed the room. Once the door was shut, Korra yelled. "Untie me so we can have a real fight."

"No Avatar, we won't be fighting now. Instead I will break you and make you mine."

Korra yelled and firebend towards him. Amon dodged easily. "You bastard untie me."

Amon made several jabs so she couldn't use her bending for a while. "I like a girl that is feisty."

Taking off her shirt and wrapping, Amon pinned down her hands so he can untie the boar that tied Korra's legs together to remove her boot, pants and wrapping.

Once nude, the Equalist leader gulped at the sight of the native waterbender. The light from the moon illuminate into the room to shine onto the only occupants there.

'_She looks sexier than any woman I have fucked in my life.' _He thought.

"Let me go you bastard." Korra hissed.

"You won't be saying that much longer." He used one hand to pin her down to the floor while the other removed his pant and boxer down to his ankle.

Using his feet, he kicked off the clothing along with his boots. He then took the time to remove the rest of his clothing and mask.

Korra could make out his face a little and to her, he looked sexy. His face was scar free and hair was black and short. If he wasn't the enemy, trying to remove bending from the world and didn't seem so old then she would be his girl. Then again to her age was just a number.

Korra gasped softly when she felt two fingers inserted into her clit. "My, My Avatar you feel so tight. One would think that you were a virgin."

"Take it out of me." She uttered.

"Your mouth is saying one think while your body is telling me something different." Amon spoke.

"Lair!" A moan soon escaped her lips.

"Really now?" He felt her clit getting wet.

Adding another finger Korra began to moan a little louder till she climaxed shortly after.

Parting her legs with one hand, Amon kneeled between her legs before slinging the both of them over his tights.

Korra saw his twelve inch member standing at attention and ready to get it on.

Amon positioned his member at her wet entrance before trusting into her.

"Aw! It hurts, it hurts." Korra cried out as he broke through her innocence.

"Believe me by the time I am finish with you, you will be begging for more." The Equalist leader continued till he was fully inside her.

Korra felt pain for a few more minutes till pleasure took over. "Harder."

He didn't need to be told twice. Amon increased his speed and began pounding into her. Removing his hand from his wrist Amon placed both of them onto Korra's hips to hold her still.

"This feels good." He admitted.

Pleasure and lust ignited in the both of them as their climax came close.

Amon moved faster till they discharged at the same time.

* * *

An hour elapsed before they finished their sexual activities.

Now in his clothes once again, Amon looked to see Korra slumped on the ground wearing only her wrapping.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She asked.

"What?" He replied.

"You had the chance to kill me and you didn't take it. Why?" She hissed.

"Let's just say I have my reasons." He said.

Korra stood up. Flames consumed her right hand as she walked towards him.

"Reason! Reason! Reason!" She yelled. "And what fuck up reason is that? I bet you did it to fucked me and get the pleasure then make me live to relive that moment over and over again for the rest of my life."

He leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips. Korra out the flame as the kiss quickly became intense. Wrapping his arms around her waist they interlocked for about a minute before parting.

"Does that explain why?" He placed his mask on.

"Yeah it does." She smiled.

Walking out he left the young Avatar by herself.


End file.
